


Mampir

by chryslucienne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Ushijima mampir sebentar.





	Mampir

**Author's Note:**

> Ushijima Wakatoshi dan Hinata Shoyo bagian dari Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate. 
> 
> Ceritanya milik saya, ditulis agar tidak combust.

Sebenarnya ini bukan rencana Ushijima untuk bepergian di hari libur. Hanya saja ia mendadak ingat bahwa hari ini ada pertandingan antara Karasuno dan Aoba Johsai. Mampir sebentar dan menonton tidak ada salahnya, ia bisa tidur lebih awal nanti malam.  
Papan skor sudah di angka dua puluh dan dua puluh satu saat ia datang. Ushijima menyelinap perlahan ke bangku pendukung Karasuno setelah melihat Oikawa dengan scarf dan kacamata hitam di bangku pendukung tim seberang. Ia tidak mau suasana menjadi kacau karena setternya akan menjerit histeris saat melihatnya.  
Meski sudah hampir tiga tahun berada di tim yang sama, Oikawa akan tetap menjerit kesetanan saat melihatnya di luar lapangan. Ushijima tidak paham dengan kebiasaan pria itu. Ia bahkan sudah mengganti sabunnya dengan sabun antiseptik setelah Nishinoya mengatakan bahwa Oikawa mungkin punya alergi tertentu dengannya.  
"Ka-ra-su-no! Ayo, ayo, Karasuno!"  
Ushijima sedikit melongok ke lapangan dan menemukan gerumbul jingga yang berteriak ' _Don't mind! Don't mind_ ' paling keras dari bangku pelatih. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa si kepala jingga itu tidak duduk sama sekali sejak tadi. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti cacing kepanasan, mungkin jika bisa ia bakal terjun sendiri ke lapangan dan ikut bermain dengan anak-anak didiknya.  
Beberapa kali, si kepala jingga itu ikut lari di pinggir lapangan. Sebelum akhirnya sadar kemudian membungkuk kecil kembali ke bangku. Ia mungkin juga bakal gatal jika berada di posisi Hinata.  
Lalu mendadak sorak-sorai pecah di sekitarnya. Si kepala jingga sudah berada di tengah lapangan, ikut mengerumuni seorang remaja yang menyarangkan poin kemenangan Karasuno. Ushijima memilih mengetikkan ucapan selamat dan mengirim surel pada pria itu, yang meski ia tidak tahu bakal terbaca atau tidak dalam waktu dekat.  
Ia kembali duduk, menunggu tribun agar sedikit lengang sebelum keluar. Ikut berdesakan keluar saat tak bisa bernapas bukan opsi yang bagus. Bisa-bisa malah semakin pusing.  
"Japan?"  
Ushijima mendongak dan mendapati si kepala jingga sudah berada di hadapannya. Wajah pria itu bersemu dengan mata berbinar. Ia terlihat senang dan terkejut di waktu yang bersamaan.  
"Kupikir kau sedang flu. Kenapa bisa di sini?"  
Pria jangkung itu mengeluarkan plastik berlogo apotek dari kantong hoodie sambil menurunkan maskernya. "Mampir. Oh, selamat."  
"Ha ha ha terima kasih. Kau lihat saat Hiroshi menyelamatkan kami tadi?" Ushijima mengangguk. "Ugh, dan kupikir tadi aku melihat Oikawa- _san_ juga menonton. Saat menang, perutku langsung mulas. Sepertinya aku dikutuk."  
Si jangkung hanya manggut-manggut. Ia merasa demamnya kembali dan harus segera pulang. Mungkin mampir ke sini bukan opsi yang bagus.  
Sepasang tangan dingin menangkup pipinya. Detik berikutnya pucuk hidung Hinata menggisil miliknya perlahan. Rasanya lucu tapi menyenangkan.  
"Terima kasih sudah mampir."  
"Hmm."  
Ushijima membalas gerakan lucu itu perlahan. Menggerakkan hidungnya ke pucuk mungil yang selalu menjadi tempat mampir bibirnya sesudah mereka berkencan.  
"Mungkin aku juga akan mampir ke tempatmu setelah mengantar anak-anak kembali ke sekolah."  
"Mm, kutunggu."

 

14.28  
27.06.17

**Author's Note:**

> Yang penting hanya bagian terakhir, karena ushihina dan ciuman eskimo itu cinta. All hail nose bop.


End file.
